


Finding Mackenzie

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: Amor Prohibido (Forbidden Love) Verse [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, How Mackenzie became a part of the family, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: The story of how Mackenzie came to be a part of the Danvers-Sawyer family.





	Finding Mackenzie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samantha1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha1138/gifts).



> This is a one-shot that explores how Mackenzie became a part of the Danvers-Sawyer family. This is Mackenzie's origin story. This was given as a prompt left on my other story "Amor Prohibido (Forbidden Love)" The full prompt will be at the end of the story.

  

Kara had just finished off the last of the Dominators when she heard a soft crying coming from the alley. She crept silently not wanting to scare off whoever was crying. She peered behind some trashcans and saw a little blonde girl, who could not have been more than one or two years old. Kara gently moved the trashcans and knelt down in front of her. She held up her hands to let the little girl know that she was not a threat.

“My name is Kara. What’s your name?” Kara asked.

The little girl looked at her with wide eyes. Kara knew that this little girl did not speak English, so Kara tried to run through her languages to see if the little girl understood any of it, but there was no luck. She tried to convey trust through actions instead of words, which got her some results.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to take you to a place where they can help you, and we can find out where you come from.” Kara told the little girl.

“Darla.” The little girl whispered.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “You’re from planet Darla?” She asked.

The little girl nodded. Kara smiled, “Thank you.” She picked the little girl up and flew her to the DEO. The little girl was laughing and smiling throughout the flight, which let Kara know, the little girl was okay. When she landed in the DEO, Kara made sure to land lightly not wanting to scare the little girl.

Alex came rushing towards her, “Did you get them all?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Got them all and found this little one in the alley crying.” She pointed to the little girl who was holding onto her hand.

Alex looked at the little girl and then back at Kara, “Is she human or alien?”

“She is from the planet Darla, so she is alien like the President.” Kara explained, “She doesn’t understand English.”

J’onn approached her, “Maybe we should keep her here to run tests on her to see if she is a danger to us.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, J’onn. She is a little girl who is scared and on a different planet. We don’t know where her parents are and if they are coming back. I’m not going to let you keep her here.” Kara protested. She remembered when the DEO tried to come for her.

Alex saw how scared the little girl was and how she clung to Kara like a lifeline, “Supergirl is right, sir. She already has Supergirl’s trust and keeping her here may not be in her best interest.” She sided with her sister.

J’onn pinched the bridge of his nose, “You’re right. Supergirl, you take her home with you for the time being, until we can figure out what to do with her.”

Kara looked at the little girl, “You’re going to come home with me, okay?”

The little girl looked at her, “Home with you?” She asked softly.

Kara nodded, “Yes, home with me. You will meet my wife and my daughter Jamie.”

The little girl nodded in agreement. Kara flew out of the DEO with the little girl securely in her arms. She landed softly on the grass, again not to scare the little girl. Kara opened the door and carried the little girl inside. When she got in, she was met by her wife who had a confused look on her face.

“You brought home a guest, or you had a child that I did not know about.” Maggie quipped.

Kara smiled and kissed her wife on the cheek, “No. I found her after I fought with the Dominator. J’onn wanted to keep her at the DEO, but she trusts me, and I decided to bring her home until we figure out the next steps.”

Maggie smiled and shook her head, “She can stay here. Does she have a name? Where does she come from?”

Kara walked into the kitchen, “I don’t know what her name is. I don’t think she understands English that much. She did tell me that she comes from the planet Darla and that is all we know.”

Maggie entered the kitchen and looked at the little girl, “She’s so tiny. How old is she?”

Kara put some water in a small plastic cup for the little girl, “She may be one or two years old, not really sure.”

The little girl held up two fingers to show her age. Kara looked at this and smiled, “She’s two. We need to come up with a name for her.”

Maggie looked at the little girl, “How about Ashlynn?” She suggested.

The little girl shook her head before saying, “No. Kenzie.” She replied.

“Mackenzie?” Kara asked.

Mackenzie nodded, “Th-that’s my name.” She stated in broken English.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mackenzie. My name is Kara, and this is my wife, Maggie.” Kara introduced her wife.

Jamie came running down the stairs and into the kitchen, “Mo- who is this?” She asked eyeing the little girl critically.

“Hey, ladybug. This is Mackenzie she is going to stay with us for a little while.” Maggie explained.

“So, I get to be a big sister? Is she human?” Jamie asked. Her mama was Supergirl, so she knew all about aliens.

Kara handed the cup of water to Mackenzie, “She is alien, but for now, Mackenzie is human. I’m going to need your help though.”

Jamie grinned her dimples showing, “With what?” She asked excitedly. Jamie loved helping her mother’s.

“Well, I would like you to help us have Mackenzie get accustomed to life on earth. That means we will have to work on her English, and you can show her what it’s like to be a little kid.” Kara explained to her daughter. She wasn’t going to put a lot of pressure on Jamie like Eliza did with Alex.

“I can do that, mama.” Jamie agreed.

Mackenzie looked bewildered, “Mommy.” She pointed at Kara.

Kara nodded, “Yes, mommy.” She pointed at Maggie, “Mama.”

“Ma-ma.” Mackenzie stumbled over the syllables.

Maggie smiled, “That’s right, I’m mama.”

Mackenzie tried again, “Mommy, mama.” She pointed at Kara and Maggie.

Kara smiled, “Yes.” She looked at Jamie, “That is Jamie, our daughter.”

The little girl looked at Jamie, “J-Jam-ie.” She sounded out the name, “Jamie.”

Jamie nodded, “I’m Jamie. I’m going to be your sister.” She stated proudly.

Maggie looked at the newest addition to their family, “Are you hungry?” She asked.

Mackenzie shrugged, and Maggie pulled out a mat with different foods on them. The little girl pointed to a salad and some strawberries.

“That’s a salad and strawberries,” Kara told the little girl.

“S-a-lad and str-aw-ber-ries.” Mackenzie sounded out imitating Kara’s pronunciation.

“You did it!” Jamie exclaimed happily.

Mackenzie smiled, “Salad and strawberries.” She repeated, again with more confidence.

“Good girl!” Maggie praised the little girl.

It took a while, but Mackenzie was well on her way to becoming more human-like. She excelled at learning the English language and blending in. They didn’t know if Mackenzie had powers or not, but that is where research would come in.

Jamie, for the most part, embraced Mackenzie and started referring to her as her sister. When Jamie’s friends would try to make fun of Mackenzie, she would become fiercely protective. Kara and Maggie adjusted to having another child in the house. Kara had Winn come up with paperwork that signified that Mackenzie was their daughter. So, Mackenzie went from being an alien orphan to a little girl with a family. They decided to have a ‘Gotcha Day’ to celebrate Mackenzie’s entrance to the Danvers-Sawyer family.

“Mommy? What is a Gotcha Day?” Mackenzie asked Kara. She loved Maggie, but she had a closer bond with Kara.

Kara smiled, “Well, it’s the day that we adopted you into our family. We celebrate it, like a birthday.” She explained.

Mackenzie knitted her eyebrows together, “It’s like your Earth Birthday?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes, like my Earth Birthday. When I landed on earth and went to live with the Danvers.” She explained.

“Do I get to have a cake?” Mackenzie asked.

Maggie entered into Mackenzie’s bedroom, “You get a cake and presents. Today we celebrate you becoming our little girl.” She told her daughter.

Mackenzie giggled, “I’m your baby.”

Kara smiled, “You’re our baby.”

Jamie sat outside on the porch she was happy to have a little sister, but she felt that Kara was replacing her with Mackenzie since she was an alien like her. Her mama was spending a lot of time with Mackenzie, but not as much with her as she used to. Her mommy tries to make up for it, but Jamie wanted Kara.

“What are you doing sitting out here?” Alex asked her niece.

Jamie sighed, “Mama is giving Mackenzie all of her attention. I used to be her star, and now I’m not.” She replied.

Alex knew this feeling all too well, “I’m going to tell you a little story. I felt the same way when Kara first came to live with us. She was from a strange planet, and she had to learn how to fit in. Your mama embarrassed me in front of my friends, and I became a social outcast because my sister was weird. I resented her, and I hated her for coming in and changing my family, but look at us now. We love each other, and we fight for, and with each other. Your mama and I have a year between us, but you and Mackenzie have about six years between the two of you. She is still a baby, and she needs attention and guidance.” She hoped that her story was helping.

Jamie looked at her aunt, “So what you’re saying is since Mac is still little she needs attention and guidance?” She asked.

Alex nodded in agreement, “Yes, like your mama, Mac needs to know that she is loved and that she is cared for. Your mama understands what it is like being an alien on a strange planet, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t love you any less. Your mama loves you so much, and just because there is a new child in the house doesn’t mean that your moms will love you any less.” She hoped her niece understood.

Jamie wiped her eyes, “Thank you, Aunt Alex.” She hugged her aunt.

“You will always be your mama’s star, Jamie,” Alex whispered in her ear.

Kara stepped outside, “Is everything okay out here?” She asked her daughter and Alex.

Jamie moved away from Alex and wiped her eyes, “Yeah, mama. I was talking to Aunt Alex.”

Alex looked at Jamie, “Remember what I said, okay? I’m gonna go inside and see if Maggie needs help with anything.” She made a hasty exit.

Kara sat down next to Jamie, “What’s the matter, ladybug?”

“You love Mac more than me.” Jamie blurted out.

“I love you, Jamie. I don’t love Mackenzie more than you. I love you both just the same.” Kara reassured her oldest daughter.

Jamie sniffed, “Then why do you spend a lot of time with her? You take her to the DEO and all that other stuff, but you never took me.” She questioned.

Kara moved closer to her daughter and wrapped Jamie in her arms, “Mackenzie is like a baby, ladybug. She is a stranger on a new planet. It is up to us to teach her. As an alien, I know what it’s like. I take Mackenzie to the DEO because there are tests that she needs. We don’t know much about aliens from Darla, and we don’t know if Mackenzie will develop powers or not.” She explained to her daughter.

Jamie sighed, “I understand mama, but I feel like I am losing you to her.”

Kara brushed Jamie’s brunette locks behind her ear, “You will never lose me, ladybug. I love you and Mackenzie just the same. Just because I am doing things with her does not mean that I am not with you. I’ll tell you what, tomorrow you and I will spend the day together. We can do whatever you want, within reason of course.” She had to put that disclaimer in.

Jamie smiled at this, “Can you take me flying?”

“I’ll take you flying, but don’t tell your mommy.” Kara kissed her daughter on the forehead.

“I won’t mama. I love you.” Jamie told her mama.

Kara smiled, “I love you too, ladybug. Why don’t we go inside and finish setting up for Mackenzie’s party?”

Jamie smiled, “Okay.”

Kara led her daughter into the house to finish the preparations for Mackenzie’s party. All the guests arrived with gifts for Mackenzie. Kara and Maggie watched happily as everyone helped them celebrate their daughter’s adoption day.

“Do you regret any of this?” Kara asked her wife.

Maggie smiled, “No. I’m glad you brought Mackenzie home with you. Jamie has the little sister she always wanted, and we have another daughter to love.” She answered honestly.

Kara smiled, “Yeah we do. I love our life.” She stated.

“I do too.” Maggie agreed. They shared a brief kiss before joining their family in the backyard.

Kara, Maggie, Jamie, and Mackenzie posed for pictures for their family album, thanks to James. Cake was had, what was left of it because Mackenzie blew her candle too hard, sending frosting everywhere. Gifts were opened, and Jamie received gifts also because she was officially a big sister. The party wound down, and the little family spent the rest of the evening together until Mackenzie became cranky.

Kara and Maggie gave Mackenzie a bath where she would she dropped her human disguise and revealed her alien side. Both Kara and Maggie thought she was beautiful either way. They put Mackenzie to bed and went to check on Jamie.

“Did you have fun today, ladybug?” Maggie asked as she and Kara entered her room.

Jamie sat up on her bed, “I did. I didn’t expect to get gifts too. It was Mac’s special day.” She stated.

Kara sat down on Jamie’s bed, “It’s your special day too, because you became a big sister, and everyone wanted to show you that you’re special too.”

Maggie sat down on the other side of Jamie, “Don’t think this is going to be an all the time thing.”

Jamie grinned impishly, “I know mommy. It was nice to be included that’s all. Is this going to be Mac’s birthday too?”

“I guess it will be since we don’t know when her actual birthday is,” Kara replied.

Maggie kissed the top of her daughter’s head, “It’s time for bed, ladybug.” She told her daughter.

Jamie put her iPad on her night table, “Okay. Good night mommy and mama.”

“Good night, ladybug.” Kara kissed Jamie on her forehead, “We love you.”

“I love you too,” Jamie replied before getting comfortable in her bed.

Kara turned off Jamie’s light and followed Maggie to their bedroom. The day was long, and Kara was exhausted. Having two kids was a lot of work, but she was thankful for her daughters. If she had to share her life with anyone else, she was glad that she was able to share it with Maggie.

“We did good today,” Kara stated as she got in the bed.

Maggie sighed in contentment, “We really did. How did we get so lucky?” She asked as she climbed into the bed.

Kara sighed, “I don’t know, but I am glad we did. I am happy that I was able to share all of this with you. I couldn’t see me doing this with anyone else.”

Maggie looked at Kara with love in her eyes, “I couldn’t see me doing this with anyone else either. You stepped up and became a mom to Jamie, and you stepped up to become a mom to Mackenzie. You are out of this world, Kara Danvers-Sawyer.”

Kara tried not to blush, “Don’t sell yourself short, Maggie Sawyer-Danvers.”

The happy couple settled down for the night the events of the day taking its toll. Kara could officially say she was happy.

 

_El Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. Mackenzie is an official member of the Danvers-Sawyer Family.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Prompt: A one-shot about finding Mackenzie.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


End file.
